


Betrayal

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-consensual Soulmate Mark Removal, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Deucalion discovers a betrayal.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Cora Hale, Developing relationships - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 18
Kudos: 357





	Betrayal

A/n: I have to put this here, I did not watch Teen Wolf after the arrival of the Alpha pack, therefore I have no clue how they were in cannon, i don't know why I didn't watch, maybe it was because I don't particularly like Scott McCall as a character, if you do great, he just mad me angry with the way he treated his friends and those that were trying to help him and his obsession with Allison began to get borderline creepy, maybe it's a wolf/true mate thing but as a woman in this society it is very scary to see portrayed as an ideal relationship in a show geared towards children/teens. I'll admit that Stiles' plan for Lydia is also very concerning as well but he might have grown out of it in later seasons, I don't know, also he was supportive of her being smart rather than just being pretty.

Regardless that is my own opinion and you can like the characters you like and that's fine but I thought that I'd explain why Scott isn't really present in this series.

Anyway, there's my disclaimer for out of character characters and the reason for absent ones.

Also for a Soulmate series I've noticed that there is very little Soulmate things going on, oh well.

Anyway, onwards.

\--

Deucalion is not a person you ignore, he is not an Alpha that stands being ignored and he is angry that Gerard Argent has done so now.

He and his bratling Heir.

Deucalion will not stand for it, which is why he is here in this little no where town the Hale's claimed long ago as theirs.

Why they permitted the Argents to settle so close to their Den Deucalion will never know.

But he has announced his presence and had tea with them and now he is walking up the path to the Argent's home.

He sneers at the line of wolfsbane that lines the driveway, though it does not bother him so much as it should.

He knocks once before the door is pulled open and Deucalion is shocked to see the Hale boy before him, the one that the Heir took advantage of.

How Alpha Hale could allow her son to be in the Den of her enemy after what happened Deucalion will never understand.

There is a child in his arms, and Deucalion's nose wrinkles at the stench of fear though his wolf preens in delight as the child turns to hide his face.

"Derek!" A girl child's voice screeches, grating on Deucalion's delicate ears.

"Your father has a guest, Alli-arrow." Derek returns, just as loud and motions Deucalion inside, keeping himself between the child and the Alpha.

Smart, Deucalion thinks even as he sneers at the slight and distrust.

The boy leads him to a small office where Christopher Argent stands beside a desk with a child sitting behind it.

"Thank you, Derek, why don't you take the children for ice cream and curly fries." The man says and it's not a suggestion but a demand, a way to get the vulnerable ones out of any type of crossfire.

"Sure, Stiles?" Derek asks the boy at the desk.

The boy hums but shakes his head, "But you'd better bring me a milkshake and curly fries."

The boy grins and Derek Hale returns it and leaves them, apparently trusting that Christopher Argent will keep the child safe.

Deucalion is disgusted at the trust the Hales grant these Hunters.

"I had a meeting with Gerard Argent." Deucalion sneers once the boy wolf is out of bearing range, though Deucalion can still hear the high pitched happy squealing of the two children he takes with him, oh how he wonders if it'd change if they were in pain instead.

The boy and Christopher exchange glances before Christopher speaks.

"My father has been dead several months, my wife as well, and recently my sister has gone missing from her prison, Argents are matriarchal, however my daughter is much too young to be introduced to the Hunter Clans." The Hunter explained.

"Which means I must deal with you." Deucalion sneered again.

"Us, actually." The boy child said.

Deucalion turned to him and growled.

The boy didn't flinch, nor did he look impressed.

"No need for that, Alpha Deucalion." The boy said.

Deucalion startled, he had not told the boy his name, preferring to keep the Hunters off balance. Now he was off balance.

"And who are you, you are but a child." Deucalion snarled.

"Mm, I am Stiles Stilinski, I am Peter Stilinski's mate and Talia Hale's left hand and the Emissary of this Territory and the Apprentice of the Nemeton." The child listed as he climbed up on the desk to stare down at Deucalion.

"You got married?" Christopher asked, as though that was the most important part, "And Peter took your name?"

The child turned to the Hunter and grinned, and Deucalion felt a shiver crawl up his spine at the baring of teeth.

"You thought otherwise?" The boy asked.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Christopher sighed.

"He will, he'll like it." The boy seemed sure, but no wolf Deucalion would take a name change like that laying down, their names were like their Pack ties, proof to the non-supernatural of their family,bit was why Pack hyphenated when they wed into other Packs.

"Now, what was it you wanted, Alpha Deucalion?" The boy turned back to him.

"There was to be a meeting of several Packs and Hunter Clans for a treaty." He told them.

The pair exchanged glances before frowning.

"What Pack and what Clans, I heard nothing of this." Christopher said.

Deucalion found himself frowning as well, he knew that Christopher was Gerard's best, he also knew that Christopher actually believed in the Family Code, to the letter of it's meaning, 'We protect those who cannot protect themselves' and sometimes that included Wolves and other creatures in his eyes.

Before Deucalion had always thought that made him soft, weak for helping those that were trouble but perhaps not.

The boy frowned, "We did find that large supply of wolfsbane in the storage unit, why would he need so much unless he planned on using it, Gerard was not a man to let it stand idle and wasted." 

"You think he intended on betraying the trust of those that came?" Christopher asked.

"No." The boy said softly, "I think he intended on killing all who came, Hunter and Wolves alike, I can guess that the Hunter Clans that were invited were ones who believed that peace could be achieved with the right treaty and cooperation." 

"Fuck." Christopher growled and Deucalion was quite impressed with that growl.

The boy, Stiles, Deucalion should get used to using his name if they were going to.work this out, looked at him with those too knowing eyes and he smiled, all teeth and warning.

Deucalion nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

They spoke at length about the situation and Deucalion called a stop when he heard the delighted squealing of three children, two girls and a boy as they raced up the drive way with the boy wolf following some paces behind.

"We won, we won, Derek!" The children screamed as they slammed into the front door.

Deucalion could recognize the voices of the Argent girl and little Cora Hale who had growled and snarled at him when she'd been forced to sit with her mother for tea.

"You'd better have my curly fries and milkshake!" Stiles shouted as he raced for the door, slamming into it with a loud thud and the scent of blood.

"Stiles, you need to be more careful." Derek scolded gently.

Deucalion and Christopher stood at the top of the stairs and watched the young man carry Stiles to the kitchen, even as the boy stuffed curly fries into his mouth, seemingly unconcerned with the blood he was getting into his mouth as well.

"You're gross, Stiles." The little boy whispered as he watched.

"It's good." Stiles said as he slurped his milkshake and his eyes met Deucalion's and it took all his will power not to flinch at that warning gaze.

Warning Deucalion that Christopher Argent was under his protection and if he harmed him then there would be nothing left of him to find.

As Christopher escorted him to the door, giving him a date and time to come back, Deucalion couldn't help wondering just how Gerard Argent and Victoria Argent had met their ends. And if Katherine Argent was actually missing and not dead.

Walking down the path towards where he'd parked Deucalion heard Christopher's voice filled with fondness telling Stiles his nose wasn't broken but he should be more careful.

Deucalion sat in his car and wondered..., eyes flicking down to were his mark once was, where his mother had burned it off when he was young, before he'd even learned to read.

He had such respect for Christopher Argent, even before he'd met him, for all that he'd thought him soft there had been respect for what he did for supernatural beings, if he had to kill them it was quick, no torture like some Hunters.

And it had been the thought of seeing him, speaking to him that had made Deucalion agree to the meeting Gerard Argent had set up.

Deucalion wondered at the feeling of happiness he had as he listened to Christopher play with his children.

His thumb caressed where his mark once was as he listened until the children were put to bed, Derek and Cora among them before he finally started his car and drove off into the night.

\---

A/n: So..., I did not intend the Deucalion/Chris pairing to happen, it just did. They met by accident when they were very young and Deucalion's mother removed it and Gerard tried to make Chris hate all wolves, keyword is tried, eventually Chris realized that the young wolf was his mate but he didn't get a name and well, life happened.

But they develop a little report and trust and at one point Christ almost dies protecting a member of Deucalion's Pack which makes him realize that the man is his Mate and then, well, there is still a lot to work through.

When Peter is told he laughs for the first time since the fire.

I apologize if Deucalion is out of Character.

Also, soulmate mark removal is considered very bad, unless the match is dead, that Deucalion's mother did so without his permission was grounds to kick her from the Pack, though Deucalion was not told why she was forced to leave.

For all that Gerard is an ass and monster he has very much respect for soulmarks, he also hoped to use the fact the Chris was a wolf's mate in the future.

Chris and Deucalion met when the were like three. Which is a change from Canon.


End file.
